


Between A Wall And A Hard Place

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ChillXV, Explicit Language, GladnisXV, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Ignis and Gladio didn't quite make it to the bed. A wall is a good enough place as any for a quickie, right?





	Between A Wall And A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hya’s lovely NSFW artwork, which can be found [ here ](http://bit.ly/2xDeAY8).

As soon as the hotel room door closed, Gladio and Ignis were on each other like wildfire. Lips and tongues battling for purchase.  Hands tearing at clothes, hastily unbuckling belts.

Gladio tore open Ignis’s shirt, sending buttons flying. Ignis would complain later, but right now, neither man cared. Within seconds, Ignis was completely naked save for his ruined shirt. Gladio started to remove his own pants, but Ignis was on him in an instant. With surprising strength, he tugged Gladio by one arm toward the wall and pulled them into an embrace. Ignis pressed his hardness against Gladio's crotch. “Now, Gladiolus.”

The name. Whenever Ignis said his proper name, he knew the man was teetering on the edge of self-control.

Ignis jerked down Gladio's zipper.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

Ignis did no such thing. He freed him from his pants, stroking him feverishly and peppering him with kisses wherever he could reach. Gladio groaned as a wave of pleasure crashed into him. He couldn't wait to be inside of Ignis.

“H-hold up, Iggy."

A huff of air from Ignis as he released him. Gladio dearly missed his expert grip on him, but someone had to think straight during all this and it damn sure wasn't going to be Ignis.

Gladio fished lube out of his back pocket, squeezed a bunch out and rubbed it over his shaft, never breaking eye contact. Ignis's green-eyed gaze burned into him from behind his glasses. He tsked impatiently and rolled his eyes after a couple seconds.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Hurry the hell up.”

“So bossy.”

Gladio dropped the bottle and closed the space between them. He grabbed Ignis by his thigh, hiking his leg up. They pressed together up against the wall. Their lengths rubbed together in delicious friction as Gladio slipped his hand between Ignis's cheeks and slid his fingers inside of him one at a time to open him up. Ignis moaned deep in his throat, thrusting against his fingers hungrily.

His own arousal twitched in desire. He couldn't wait to be inside of him.

"Damn..."

"Fuck me." Ignis dug his fingers into Gladio's shoulder. "I can't take it any longer."

"You're the boss."

Gladio removed his fingers and readjusted his grip on Ignis. Without preamble, he slid inside of his tight, delicious heat, feeling a rush as he pushed deeper. Ignis let out a shaky exhale and clutched Gladio's back.

He grabbed Ignis’s other leg to hoist him up around his waist.  

Ignis wanted to be fucked, and it was Gladio's duty to give him what he wanted.

Gladio pushed him up against the wall, held on tightly to his thighs, and surged forward, burying deep inside of him. He thrust into him hungrily; wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

“My Gladiolus,” Ignis moaned, accent thick. He looped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and held on for the ride. Gladio buried his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck, holding him tight as he slammed into him. Soon he was lost in him. They were a quivering mass of nerves and pleasure and flesh.

It was so good.

Too good.

His legs trembled. He wasn’t gonna be able to support Ignis’s weight much longer. He eased them both down onto the ground, sitting on his knees, and readjusted Ignis against the wall without missing a beat.

“Gladiolus….harder….” Ignis panted in his ear, spreading his legs for deeper penetration. “I need you.”

Gladio lost it. He thrust with reckless abandon, fucking Ignis into the wall. Ignis's quiet moans grew louder, desperate and raw.

"Don't dare stop. Bloody....ungh..."

Gladio obeyed. He readjusted his grip on Ignis quivering thighs and back. He rammed into him hard and fast. He gritted his teeth; a line of sweat slid down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as his own pleasure climbed.

He was so close.

So damn close.

"Iggy! I'm gonna—"

"Ungh! Bloody….fuck—” Ignis’s words came out as a choked growl. Hot puffs of air on Gladio's face.

Hearing Ignis coming undone so vocally was going to be Gladio’s undoing.

"You like that?” His own words were a shuddering gasp.

“Gods, yes!” Ignis was pure bliss. His glasses slid down his nose from the sheer force of Gladio's thrusts.

Ignis screamed out, clinging to Gladio as his pleasure burst onto Gladio’s tank top. He held on as Gladio continued his thrusts. Ignis panted in his ear. "Cum for me, love."

That was enough for him.

A mighty roar tore from Gladio’s throat as he was overcome; his seed spilled into his lover. They rode out the sensations of their orgasms, clinging to each other.

When they caught their breath, Ignis chuckled and kissed Gladio softly. He straightened his glasses. “We didn’t quite make it to the bed, did we?”

Gladio's lips pulled into a grin. “There’s always next time.”


End file.
